1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly and positioning mechanism for a wheelchair and auxiliary operating lever. More particularly, the present invention relates to an innovative one which can be adjusted according to the size of the wheelchair carriage.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The wheelchairs are generally pushed manually by the users or the others with much burdens or efforts.
For this reason, an auxiliary power structure that can be mounted onto existing manual wheelchairs has been developed, enabling the manual wheelchairs to walk autonomously. Yet, an assembly and positioning mechanism is required if the handle of the typical auxiliary power structure is to be assembled at the front side of the wheelchair. The configuration of the assembly and positioning mechanism has some shortcomings. For example, the assembly and positioning mechanism cannot be adjusted comprehensively in line with different wheelchair carriages, leading to limited assembly space.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.